Jangling Hiter
| type = | region = Minauros, Nine Hells | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Chain devils | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Pollus Windscreamer | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Jangling Hiter, called the City of Chains, was a city in Minauros, the third layer of the Nine Hells. It was dominated by chain devils, also known as kytons. Geography The city hung in the air above the fetid bog of Minauros, suspended from thick metal chains dangling from the sky. It wasn't actually known what these chains connected to, as they were shrouded by the hailstone-hurling clouds of Minauros. Most likely, they crossed the boundary between layers and joined Dis, the layer above. Jangling Hiter's lowest parts skimmed across the seething swamp itself, but the chains were strong enough to resist its sucking pull. Every single structure in the city was entirely composed of intertwined chains. For that reason, no location provided sufficient shelter from the rain, which was always tinted with rust. The chains were covered in moss and slime and some had spikes, so climbing them was difficult and perilous. Moreover, climbing the chains never led anyone higher than 50 feet (15 meters) above the city, as the chains were enchanted by a powerful illusion. They were described as a metal jungle. The entire city was permeated by the sounds of screams from the souls that were constantly tortured there. An unaccustomed visitor who sought to avoid drawing attention from the city's inhabitants had great difficulty in hiding any reaction to the horrific sounds. Government In the mid–14 century DR, the city was ruled by the hamatula Pollus Windscreamer, but it was rumored that he was just a figurehead, while the true rulers of the city were the chain devils. Though the kytons here largely treated each other as equals, they usually deferred to Quimath, known to be especially clever and making his home in Panos Qytel. Trade The chain devils of Jangling Hiter specialized in developing and executing precise methods of torture and partitioning of souls. Their services were highly sought after by entities such as Asmodeus and Levistus. Inhabitants The city was populated by chain devils. They were egalitarian, at least with regard to other kytons, and didn't argue about standing. They occasionally bickered and fought over the remains of their victims; the winner claimed the prize and the loser fled into the city. The chain devils served as Jangling Hiter's brutal police force or constabulary. They enforced its laws, rooted out rule-breakers, and punished them. Locations The city was divided into three districts, which grouped one or more square wards. The main districts were the Fiend District, the Merchant District, and the Visitors' District, sometimes called the Abattoir or Meat District. The only location actually welcoming to visitors was the Merchants' District. In the core of Jangling Hiter was Panos Qytel, a cathedral-like building with three towers. The Infinite Staircase had a landing somewhere in Jangling Hiter, granting access from the planes to Minauros. Appendix Further Reading * Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells pages 46–48 References Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Minauros Category:Locations in the Nine Hells Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations